I am Legend  The Beginning
by Keeenny
Summary: This is the continuation of I am Legend Movie . Dr Robert Neville survives the ambush of the Darkseekers and begins his new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

I AM LEGEND - the Beginning

**Chapter 1**

The moment Dr. Robert Neville realized that he had no escape out of the situation he got himself in, he had only one choice, to offer his life to save Anna and Ethan's life.  
>Neville opened the drawer slowly while Anna and Ethan climbed into the coal chute. Neville took out the mixtured grenade holding it with a hard grip around his palm, nervously he started to walk towards the plexiglass where the Darkseekers were standing. When Neville finally reached the plexiglass, it was almost destroyed, it wouldn't last much longer, two seconds, four perhaps.<br>Neville pulled the sprint out of the grenade slowly while looking into the eyes of the alpha Darkseeker, as soon as the plexiglass got destroyed, the pieces fell to the floor like rain all over the place. Neville took a huge leap into the crowds of Darkseekers while holding the grenade in front of him and in just one second, a bright light appeared from the grenade blinding Neville. But it didn't blind the Darkseekers, the grenade was special made for the Darkseekers, letting out a bright light that Darkseekers couldn't handle because of the virus inside their bodies.  
>The grenade destroyed the Darkseekers and the only one left breathing was Neville, barely. The grenade was still just an experimental product, yet to finish. It was too bright and cut through the skin and almost burned away Neville's eyes. He was laying there, moaning out of pain. He couldn't stand the pain and passed out shortly.<p>

In the evening, a couple of hours after the incident, the coal chute slowly opened, Anna climbed out of it and looked around. Tears began to flow from Anna's eyes, stunned out of fear, she fell hopelessly to the ground beside Neville, crying.  
>Ethan walked slowly towards his mother watching her lying beside Neville crying, and slowly whispered <em>"We have to get out of here mom"<em> . Anna nodded, stood up, and wiped away those tears on her cheeks. Ethan grabbed his mother's hand and they walked out of the house towards the car together. Anna started the car and looked down on her hand, there was the antidote she received from Neville, tears started to cover Anna's eyes once again.  
>They drove out of the garage, through the city towards the survivors' camp and the two of them didn't say a word throughout the whole trip. From time to time Anna turned her head to look at Ethan and then looked back at the road.<p>

It was foggy but slowly Anna and Ethan could see a huge wall covering their way, soldiers pointing their guns at Anna and were walking towards the car. Anna stepped out of the car with her arms stretched out and screamed "We're not infected". They inspected Anna and Ethan and found the antidote that Anna we're bringing with her. They asked her what it was and she answered, "It's the antidote for the infected humans, it really works" she said.  
>The soldiers had the faces that they didn't believe her but let her and Ethan inside.<br>Behind the huge walls were humans, normal human beings. All of them were staring at Anna and Ethan like they were some kind of a strange being. Probably because it had been a while since they had seen other survivors other than themselves.  
>But that didn't matter to Anna, she was so happy, she knew that there were still humans alive. But she had no strength left anywhere in her body, she couldn't move or barely talk. Anna tried to move forward but lost her balance and fell down to the ground closing her eyes slowly.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dr. Robert Neville woke up, still hurting all over his body and his eyesight were so bad that he could barely stand up. Neville almost crawled his way to the drawers, he took out a lot of bottles, trying to read what they said, threw them around and looked through other drawers. Until he finally found the bottle he was looking for, "_Eye Drop #13_" which practically drained all the dirty molecules and cleared most of it from the eye. It also cleanses the eye from pain that Neville used when he got an infection in the eye for about a year ago. Neville took a few drops for the eye, blinked a couple of times and then looked around.  
>The explosion, Darkseekers and when he searched for the bottle had caused quite the mess. Neville did not know what to do at this moment, he was still stunned by everything that happened but in a second he remembered, Anna and Ethan. He turned around and saw that the coal chute and what he thought for himself, where did she go, what happened. Neville walked up the stairs entering the hallway as he tried to find clues to where Anna had gone. When he looked out the window towards the garage and found the car missing, a huge relief went through his body and Neville could clearly see that she was still alive.<p>

Neville knew that he could no longer stay at his hiding place and decided to leave, but before leaving he went upstairs and walked into his room.  
>He took out a luggage and threw some clothes in it, walking towards his bedside table and reached forward to a framed picture. The picture was showing a man, Neville and his wife and daughter. He remembers the day when the accident occurred, when his world shattered into pieces. When everyone we're still unaffected by the infection, when it all began. He sent his wife and daughter to the helicopter to send them to a safe place, but he was unable to follow them. He has yet to know if it was fate, lucky or misfortune that he wasn't in the helicopter when his world shattered. The helicopter flew into the bridge and exploded, right in front of his eyes. Neville has blamed himself for the last 3 years, he had nothing left, not even Sam. The day his wife and daughter passed away, something Neville will never forget.<br>Neville took the framed picture and put it inside the luggage and closed it. Opened his cabinet, inside it were full mechanical weapons, Neville grabbed 2 guns and put them on his waist. He changed his shirt, put on his jacket and walked down the stairs, out of the house. He had no place to go and neither did he have his car left. There were a couple of cars on the street that he tried to hotwire them but was unsuccessful. But just then he remembered the place, South Street Seaport where he used to broadcasts to survivors in Manhattan. Close by was a working car. But the path towards the South Street Seaport was far away.  
>He had no choice and he started to walk, on the way to South Street Seaport he saw the spot where he got completely outwitted by the Darkseekers. The memories were still clear, he remembered everything that happened. He got saved by Sam and due to that, Sam became infected, the only person left in his world.<br>Neville walked by a lot of places that woke up a lot of memories in his head. He remembered the entire fun he had, the times when he felt lonely, the dangerous moments and last of all, and the calm ones.

He walked for about an hour before reaching South Street Seaport. When he walked pass the place, memories popped up. When grief and anger took over Neville tried to attack a group of Darkseekers. It was a stupid mistake and he could have lost his life, but that's when he met Anna and Ethan who rescued him from his blunder.  
>Neville walked up to the car and opened the door, that's when the beeping sound started to go off. He realized that there was not a lot of time left until nighttime and he did not know if there was any Darkseekers left or if he dispatched all of them in his basement laboratory. Without hesitation Neville jumped into the car and drove off. He did not know where to go yet, but he had to decide fast since Neville doubt that those were the only infected beings around here.<p> 


End file.
